


All Three of You

by Dynamic_Ideation



Series: Gemination [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iris is a sunflower, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris has some news for Barry, and it isn’t quite what he thinks it is. </p><p>“Barry,” she couldn’t keep the glee out of her voice,” I have some really exciting news. It’s…I mean…I don’t even know to to describe to you how excited I am. I don’t want to ruin the surprise. As soon as I get back in town I’m going to come meet you for lunch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Three of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderer765](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/gifts).



> My dearest Wanderer765 wanted more pregnancy fluff, and what she wants she gets. I hope you like it, Love!
> 
> This idea actually came from an original non-fanfiction work of mine. So if you see it in a novel one day, you know who wrote that novel! I felt like this had some similarities to another of my fics but hey, you guys can work with that, right? ;)

When Iris got the call, she was chasing leads for a big story in Atlanta. Fortune 500 CEO John Bergmann is on trial for a Bernie Madoff-sized ponzi scheme and is facing life in prison; CCPN wants Iris to cover it. She literally jumped up and down when she found out. “This is such a major turning point in my career,” she tells herself as she flops down on the bed. “This could really put me on the map!”

Naturally, her first call was to Barry. He doesn’t answer so she leaves a message. “Barry,” she couldn’t keep the glee out of her voice,” I have some really exciting news. It’s…I mean…I don’t even know to to describe to you how excited I am. I don’t want to ruin the surprise. As soon as I get back in town I’m going to come meet you for lunch.”

He heard the message and wondered what this surprise could be. He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him smile too. He imagined her jumping up and down in the way that she does. He’s especially glad because she’d been sick when she left, and he questioned whether she should go in the first place (partly for selfish reasons, if he was being honest) but Iris was going to get the scoop, no matter what.

That was a few days ago. Barry has been tossing and turning, insomnia on level ten, because he can’t sleep without her lying next to him.

She would be home today, after a whole week and a half in Atlanta. He made his way toward his lab, knowing that’s where she’d expect to find him. He even had a bouquet of pink carnations waiting for her.

Melinda, the desk clerk, pulls Barry aside. “Iris is here,” she whispers, conspiratorially, like she’s in on a big secret.

“She is?” Barry perks up immediately.

“Where did you see her?”

“Stopping by Joe’s office on the way to see you.”

“Thanks Melinda. I’ll see you-“

he tried to walk off but Melinda got a hold of his arm. “So when were you guys planning to tell everyone about the baby?”

“Baby?” Barry echoes, puzzled. “What baby?”

“Right, ‘what baby?’” she waves him away, and winks. Now he’s really confused.

When he looks up he lays eyes on her, and feels his whole body relax. She’s home, finally.

People at the precinct are flocked around her, like she’s the honey and this is the hive. They’re speaking in soft tones, laying gentle hands on her shoulders, giving her smiles. Barry starts in her direction, planning to wave everyone away. He wants, he _needs_ her to himself. He’d almost forgotten how much that smile took his breath away. He hadn’t forgotten how much he needed to be in those arms. There were also a few things he hadn’t done to that body in ten long, destitute days.

And her body is…different. He’s familiarized himself with every inch, so he knows when something has changed. He can’t quite put his finger on it. Her smile is easy and peaceful, and she looks so serene, but somehow full of vigor. She’s simply shining.

Then it hits him. She’s pregnant.

They had talked about a baby, and he was ready, but Iris was not. After some extensive negotiations, they’d decided that they would wait two more years so she could focus on her career, and then they’d start trying. But the wait was over. He was going to be a dad.

“Iris, you look stunning today! Did you change your hair or something?” Cecille, the DA, is asking her.

“Nope, same old hair. But thank you! I think it’s because I’m so excited! I just got some great news, and I’m getting ready to see Barry-“

“Speak of the devil.” He pulls her into the nearest doorway and kisses her with built up, pressurized passion, hands spread on her trim hips. Iris’ forearms cross each other at the back of his neck, pulling herself up to return his kiss, fervently. When they come up for air she gives him a look.

“Wow, what is that for?”

“It’s been ten whole days, I guess I’m…I’m just happy to see you.” _Both of you_ , he thinks. He doesn’t yet realize it’s “all three of you.”

“So. Tell me about this surprise, Beautiful.” Barry runs his hands up and down her back, resting them on her waist, his thumbs stroking her stomach. He thinks he feels a firmness there, even more taut than the way she normally feels.

“Gotcha,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” He leans down and kisses her collarbone.

“Well aren’t you Mr. Romance today. What’s going on around here?”

“You tell me.”

“Actually, I thought we’d be able to have lunch and talk about my news, but it looks like it’ll have to wait. Something came up.” Barry was disappointed. What in the world could be more important than her announcement? But maybe she didn’t want to have to rush it. He could wait. But then she cancels dinner to follow a scoop, and is too tired to talk when she gets home from work. She goes straight to bed, surprised at how exhausted she feels.

Frustrated, he comes up to CCPN the next day and gets her in a conference room. “Barry, what’s wrong? You seem upset.”

“I mean, I am, I’ve just been waiting, and you’ve been stalling…”

“What do you mean?”

“So when were you gonna tell me about the baby?”

“Baby? What baby?”

“Your surprise. The baby.”

Iris’ eyebrows knit together. “My surprise is that I get to cover the Bergmann trial.”

“But you’re…”

“What? I’m not…” Their eyes go wide at the same time.

All seven pregnancy tests are positive. “Oh my God. Oh my God, Barry. Oh my God.” Iris is pacing the room, so fast she’s almost jogging. “Iris…” Barry watches her pace circles around him. He’s the fastest man alive and it’s still making his head spin. “I’ve been working so hard…I barely noticed I was late this month.” She picks a stray t-shirt off the floor and lays it on the couch, “I thought the exhaustion was from the stress messing with my immune system,” she straightens the books on the shelf, which are already straight. “I thought I was bloating.” She sidesteps the couch and moves the vase over, wiping up dust. She picks the t-shirt up again, folds it and lays it on the coffee table. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…” She’s stepping over their small messes, picking things up and setting them down, straightening things that don’t need it.

The excitement and shock and Iris walking around looking ridiculous is just too much; Barry starts to laugh. It starts out as a chuckle, but once Iris starts to disappear in and out of different rooms talking to herself, carrying a different random item in her hands each time, it just gets funnier until ends up a full knee-slapping belly laugh.

At least until she meanders out of the kitchen, cheeks stained with tears, and stands in the doorway. That snaps him out of it. He speeds to her, and holds her tight. “Iris, please don’t cry. I know you didn’t want us to be pregnant so soon. I know the timing isn’t the best, but-“

“No no, Barry, that’s not it,” she looks at him through her wet lashes and squeaks, “I’m so happy!”

And so they go out for dinner, to celebrate the surprise Bergmann job, and the surprise baby.


End file.
